The University of Michigan desires support for a major expansion of research and training activities in geriatrics. The University of Michigan has a long tradition of excellence in research and training in psychosocial aspects of aging related to the activities of the University's Institute of Gerontology. The current proposal is aimed at accelerating the development of comparable strength in geriatrics within the health sciences schools. The GLAA proposal represents a joint effort among the Schools of Medicine, Public Health and Nursing with Dr. Jeffrey Halter, newly recruited as Chief of the Division of Geriatric Medicine within the Department of Internal Medicine, as the Principal Investigator. Dr. Halter will work closely with Dr. Tom Hickey in the School of Public Health and with Dr. Thelma Wells in the School of Nursing. The goals of the proposal include expansion of fellowship support for trainees interested in careers in geriatrics, creation of a curriculum in gerontology research for such trainees, and development of core facilities to enhance interdisciplinary aging research. Dr. Halter will also work to expand basic science training opportunities in gerontology and to encourage established faculty in basic science deprtments to become actively involved in aging research. As a result of these research developments, it is anticipated that there will be an overall impact on training in geriatrics for all students in the health sciences schools. Measurable outcomes of the proposal will include the number of new fellowship training positions developed, the number and type of research projects in which additional fellows participate, the curriculum in aging research that is established, the number of interdisciplinary aging research projects that are developed among the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, and Public Health, and the growth in basic science aging research grants and projects that results from the activities of this Award. Progress towards achieving the goals of the proposal will be monitored by a Faculty Advisory Committee which will include chairmen of clinical and basic sdcience departments within the Medical School, the Director of the Institute of Gerontology, and representatives of the Deans of the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Public Health and Social Work. In summary, this proposal for the GLAA represents an interdisciplinary effort among the health sciences schools at the University of Michigan to greatly expand research and training activities in geriatrics.